A dos metros bajo tierra
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ed tiene una conversación con su madre. Edward, Trisha.


**Título:** A dos metros bajo tierra.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Personajes: **Edward, Trisha.  
**Palabras:** 762.  
**Advertencias:** ninguna.  
**Notas: **me apeteció hacer algo maternofilial.

* * *

De no haber sido por los sollozos de Alphonse, Edward habría permanecido de pie delante de aquella lápida. Un trozo de piedra que, por lo visto, ahora era lo único que quedaba de su madre. _Mamá_. Escuchó de nuevo a su hermanito, acurrucado a su lado y con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas.

No le gustaba oír a Alphonse llorar. A mamá tampoco le habría gustado, y ahora ella estaría triste también. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser así? Winry también había llorado mucho cuando la abuela Pinako les contó la noticia. Aquella vez había sido la guerra. Ahora, una enfermedad. Pero para Edward, el resultado era el mismo: gente triste y lágrimas. Demasiadas. Él no quería eso. Quería jugar con Alphonse y Winry por las tardes, a la orilla del río, como siempre hacían; y luego volver corriendo a casa, ver a mamá mientras les sonreía. Que les contase alguna historia fantástica antes de dormir. También hubiera querido regalarle una figura más bonita hecha con alquimia; la misma que Alphonse y él habían estado practicando para su cumpleaños.

¿Por qué tenía que conformarse con ver ese trozo de piedra gris y rugosa? _Eso _no era su mamá.

Ella les dijo que lo hacían muy bien, que serían buenos alquimistas. Les dijo que los alquimistas, como su papá, eran gente buena que ayudaba a las personas que más lo necesitaban. Si lo dijo mamá, era verdad ¿no?

Entonces, se decía a sí mismo, él ahora quería ayudarla. Porque ella no tendría que estar ahí abajo, a dos metros bajo tierra. En el mismo sitio donde fueron los papás de Winry. _Porque yo no quiero que estés ahí, mamá. _

Todos les habían dicho que su mamá estaba ahora en un sitio mejor, más feliz, y que los cuidaría. ¿Pero dónde iba a estar mejor mamá que con _ellos_? Esa gente no conocía a su mamá; ellos qué iban a saber. Mamá hubiera querido volver a Riesenburg, y cuidarlos allí. _¿No, mamá?_

Iba a ayudarla. Ya lo había decidido la noche anterior. Si la alquimia se utilizaba para ayudar, él quería ayudar a mamá. Y a su hermanito. Y a él mismo.

Alphonse masculló algo, pero su vocecita no alcanzó a Edward. Éste, firme y seguro, anunció:

—Vamos a resucitar a mamá.

_Ella se alegrará ¿no?_

Sólo el cielo anaranjado, el aire otoñal fueron cómplices de aquella promesa entre los dos hermanos. Volver a ver a mamá.

**x x x**

Cuatro años era mucho tiempo; el suficiente como para que regresar a aquel lugar _doliese_. Sin embargo, era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Desde de aquel día, no se había atrevido. Vergüenza. Estar allí era encararla, y no había sido capaz. Hasta ahora.

Aunque sólo hubiese sido una tímida sugerencia de Alphonse, supo en ese instante que debía hacerlo. Solo; porque, en realidad, él era el único que tenía que agachar la cabeza y pedir perdón. Él y su egoísmo infantil eran la causa de todo. Por eso estaba allí; delante, después de tantos años, de la piedra que llevaba inscrito el nombre de su madre: Trisha Elric.

Bajó el rostro; los párpados caidos. El viento azotaba desde el sur, y sintió su cuerpo dolorido estremecerse con el contacto de la brisa. A su lado, Den esperaba paciente. Era extraño ver cómo incluso ese animal comprendía mejor lo que él mismo necesitaba pero ignoraba.

Posó el ramo de lirios frescos sobre la lápida. Mamá nunca había visto lirios, pero Edward estaba seguro de que le gustarían. Acarició la superficie áspera de la piedra; allí descansaba, a dos metros bajo tierra. Lejos. _Inalcanzable. _Vio la prótesis que la abuela Pinako le había dado, y notó la carencia de un brazo derecho. Así de lejos estaba ella. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dieron cuenta.

Mientras veía aquella tumba, recordó los momentos que pasó en esa misma posición pero tantos años atrás. _Te echaba de menos. _¿Se alegraría ella de verle allí, otra vez, después de todo?

—Lo siento—eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Apenas un rumor, suave, como el silbido del viento entre los árboles.

Habría sido de locos; pero en su fuero interior, él sintió la misma calidez que notaba cuando su madre le sonreía.

_¿Qué has hecho ahora, Ed?_

Casi podía oirla.

_No llores, cariño. Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez._

Su voz. Dulce, tierna. Siempre le calmaba.

_Lo tendré, mamá. ¿Me perdonas?_

_Claro que sí, Ed._

Su sonrisa, eterna. Imborrable.

**-fin-**


End file.
